rise_of_the_brave_tangled_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Thornado
Thornado is Stoick the Vast's Thunderdrum and very first dragon. He makes his appearance in the tv spin-off series DreamWorks Dragons. Appearance Thornado (like all Thunderdrums) relies mostly on its two sets of wings, one primary and one smaller set to the rear, using them to get around and move through the water like a tornado. The Thunderdrum has legs (If you look closely in the book of dragons, you can see the legs.) Even though they are almost smaller and thinner than even a Terrible Terror's legs, they can surprisingly hold the dragons weight. According to the Dragon Manual, a Thunderdrum is roughly the same size as an adult Viking, though they are clearly far larger (larger than Bucket and Mulch's ship). All Thunderdrums seen in adaptations before How to Train Your Dragon 2 are not much larger than medium or large sized dragons, though their tails are very long. In the How to Train Your Dragon 2 teaser, much larger Thunderdrums are seen. These Thunderdrums are about as big as baleen whales and their wingspan is long enough for Toothless to fly under one that was jumping out of the water. This dragon is reclusive in nature, living in sea caves and dark tide pools or even in open waters. The Thunderdrum is classified into the Tidal Class, along with the Scauldron and Oceanzap. The maximum size for these dragons is unknown, though this hints that Thornado is a fully grown Thunderdrum. Personality In the beginning, Thornado was shown to be incredibly aggressive and caused much struggle for Berk's fishermen, destroying entire ships in the process. Nearly all attempts to tame him were fruitless, especially with Stoick's "viking tactics". It was later revealed that he was causing all of this trouble to help feed his Thunderdum friend, its wing injured. After teaming up with Stoick against a heard of boars, Thornado became much more passive and patient with his rider and the other humans on Berk and the other dragons as well. Thornado is loyal to Stoick, seen standing at his side when Stoick was paralyzed from the Speed Stinger's venom, presenting concern for his rider. Thornado has also learned to come by Stoick's whistle. It is clear however that he is still quite stubborn, occasionally bucking wildly as Stoick mounts him. Stoick claims that he called Thornado not just because of his power, but that it was the only name he would respond to. Thornado was shown to be very protective towards those around him, most notably Stoick and the baby Thunderdrums found out at sea, and can command their obedience when no one else is able to. Powers and Abilities *'Strength:' Thornado has extreme strength, being able to support both Stoick and Gobber without any signs of stress, as well as being used to tow two ships out to sea with Stoick on his back. His tail strength can grab Stoick easily to lift. For example, Stoick was able a boulder fired from a catapult while flying Thornado, and the dragon did not even flinch. *'Sonic Roar:' Instead of breathing fire, the Thunderdrum it can deliver a powerful sonic blast. This can either be launched as a scattering wave to push smaller objects away, or concentrated to be strong enough to knock down larger foes. It has proven powerful enough to briefly stun the Screaming Death. When combined with Toothless's Plasma Blast, the resulting shower of sparks can disorient a foe and cause widespread damage. *'Aquatic:' Thornado, being a Tidal Class dragon, is fully capable of traveling at great speeds under water. *'Acrobatics and Speed': Thornado has a very flexible tail that can wrap around Stoick's body. Thornado's speed is shown to be fast enough to catch up to Toothless with his rider. *'Fighting Style': Thornado is an excellent fighter having fought against Stoick the vast using his headbutt and tailwhip. He was also able to fight wild boars with his tail. He mostly use his Sonic Roar against his enemy's showing to be extremely powerful dragon. *'Endurance and Stamina': Thornado's body is tough enough to take Stoick's strength while taking damage for a few times. His stamina was shown to be great enough to take the damage to travel at high speeds to get Stoick to fly. Role in the Crossover While now unavaliable to Stoick and the Dragon Training Academy, writers still like to use Thornado as Stoick's official dragon. In scenarios like How to Be Brave, Thornado's Thunderdum friend is given to King Fergus as his dragon when peace made, the Bear King using the exact same "hands-on" method of getting it under control. In-turn, Bing, Bam and Boom/Lloyd would be handed down to his three sons Hamish, Hubert and Harris. Relationships Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Jack Frost Merida DunBroch Rapunzel Corona Category:How to Train Your Dragon Category:DreamWorks Dragons Characters Category:Dragons Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Steeds